My Harry Potter Character Profiles
by Princess Freeye Fireneze
Summary: right i suck at summaries so: there are the Profiles of some of the Characters of the harry potter Universe and some i made up. there will be a next generation one about their children and some made up characters their kids are friends with and are dating/ crushing on they're called: My Harry Potter Next Generation Character Profiles,My Harry Potter Made Up Character Profiles.Enjoy
1. The Lighters

My Harry Potter Character Profiles

**Lighters (were in same year as marauders)**

Name: Princess Ariana Lillian Coral of Sparks

Eye Colour: Pale Lilac

Hair Colour: Ruby Red streaked with Jet Black, Emerald Green, Diamond White and Starstone Lilac

Crush/BF/GF: Remus Lupin (Boyfriend)

Parents: Jessica + Richard Coral

Skin Colour: Slightly Pale White

Hair Style: Extremely, Immensely Curly

Hair Length: Waist Length

Age: 13

Hogwarts House: Gryffindor

Blood Status: Muggle Witch

Magic Training Blood: Pure

Name: Princess Emily Alice Star of Lynfia

Eye Colour: Sapphire Blue

Hair Colour: Emerald Green

Crush/BF/GF: Sirius Black (Boyfriend)

Parents: Rebecca + Andrew Star

Skin Colour: Tanned

Hair Style: Straight

Hair Length: Back Length

Age: 13

Hogwarts House: Slytherin

Blood Status: Pure-Blood

Magic Training Blood: Pure

Name: Princess Secret Rose Fireneze of Tides

Eye Colour: Green

Hair Colour: Raven Brown

Crush/BF/GF: Peter Pettigrew (Boyfriend)

Parents: Diana + Liam Fireneze

Skin Colour: Normal

Hair Style: Straight

Hair Length: Chest Length

Age: 13

Hogwarts House: Hufflepuff

Blood Status: Pure-Blood

Magic Training Blood: Pure

Name: Princess Lillian Allen Moonbeam Collins of WindSenia

Eye Colour: Hazel Green

Hair Colour: Midnight Blue

Crush/BF/GF: Matthew Rose (Boyfriend)

Parents: Ginevra + Michael Collins

Skin Colour: Normal

Hair Style: Curly

Hair Length: Elbow Length

Age: 13

Hogwarts House: Gryffindor

Blood Status: Half-Blood

Magic Training Blood: Pure

Name: Princess Lillian Evans of IceSlena

Eye Colour: Brilliant, Emerald Green

Hair Colour: Ginger

Crush/BF/GF: James Potter (Crush)

Parents: Melissa + Cameron Evans

Skin Colour: Slightly Tanned

Hair Style: Straight

Hair Length: Chest Length

Age: 13

Hogwarts House: Gryffindor

Blood Status: Muggle

Magic Training Blood: Pure


	2. Next Generation: Potter - Evans

**Next Generation (Harry Potter Movies. Before The War)**

**Potter/Evans (Half-Blood Magic Trainers)**

Name: Prince Harry James Potter of IceSlena

Eye Colour: Brilliant, Emerald Green (Like Lilly Evans)

Hair Colour: Jet Black

Crush/BF/GF: Siriana Lupin (Girlfriend)

Parents: Lillian + James Potter

Skin Colour: Light

Hair Style: Straight but Messy

Hair Length: Medium

Age: 12

Hogwarts House: Gryffindor

Blood Status: Half-Blood

Name: Princess Midnight Lillian Potter of IceSlena

Eye Colour: Brilliant, Emerald Green (Like Lily)

Hair Colour: Ginger (Like Lily)

Crush/BF/GF: Fred Weasley (BF)

Parents: Lillian + James Potter

Skin Colour: Light

Hair Style: Straight (Like Lily)

Hair Length: Back Length (Like Lily)

Age: 12

Hogwarts House: Gryffindor

Blood Status: Half-Blood


	3. Next Generation: Lupin - Coral

**Lupin/Coral (Pure-Blood Magic Trainers)**

Name: Princess Rosalynn Silioa Lupin of Sparks

Eye Colour: Sapphire Blue

Hair Colour: Emerald Green

Crush/BF/GF: Evan Andrews (BF)

Parents: Ariana + Remus Lupin Sr.

Skin Colour: Normal (Her + Crystal were Half-Metamorphagi so she could change her Skin Colour and Crystal could Change her Hair colour. But she likes to keep it on Normal)

Hair Style: Straight

Hair Length: Back Length

Age: Died at 17

Hogwarts House: Gryffindor

Blood Status: Muggle

Name: Princess Crystal Emma Lupin of Sparks

Eye Colour: Ruby Red

Hair Colour: Rainbow (She Can Change her Hair Colour but she likes to keep it on Rainbow)

Crush/BF/GF: none

Parents: Ariana + Remus Lupin Sr.

Skin Colour: Tanned

Hair Style: Neat + Straight

Hair Length: Chest Length

Age: 16

Hogwarts House: Slytherin

Blood Status: Muggle

Name: Prince Reani Matthew Lupin of Sparks

Eye Colour: Sapphire Blue

Hair Colour: Mousy Brown

Crush/BF/GF: Luna Lovegood (GF)

Parents: Ariana + Remus Lupin Sr.

Skin Colour: Normal

Hair Style: Neat + Straight

Hair Length: Medium (Which is Harry's Hair Style in Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire)

Age: 14

Hogwarts House: Ravenclaw

Blood Status: Muggle

Name: Princess Siriana Sirius Midnight Lupin of Sparks

Eye Colour: Pale Blue

Hair Colour: Jet Black streaked with Emerald Green, Diamond White, Ruby Red and Starstone Lilac

Crush/BF/GF: Harry Potter (BF)

Parents: Ariana + Remus Lupin Sr.

Skin Colour: Extremely, Immensely Pale White

Hair Style: Extremely, Immensely Curly (Like Ariana)

Hair Length: Knee Length

Age: 12

Hogwarts House: Ravenclaw

Blood Status: Muggle

Name: Prince Remus Ali Lupin Jr. of Sparks

Eye Colour: Pale Blue

Hair Colour: Jet Black Streaked with Emerald Green, Diamond White, Ruby Red and Starstone Lilac

Crush/BF/GF: Ginny Weasley (Crush)

Parents: Ariana + Remus Lupin Sr.

Skin Colour: Extremely, Immensely Pale White

Hair Style: Extremely Messy But Straight

Hair Length: Medium

Age:12

Hogwarts House: Ravenclaw

Blood Status: Muggle

Name: Princess Ashley Amber Lupin of Sparks

Eye Colour: Warm Chocolate Brown

Hair Colour: Ruby Red with Vivid Ginger Streaks

Crush/BF/GF: James Edwards (BF)

Parents: Ariana + Remus Lupin Sr.

Skin Colour: Slightly Tanned

Hair Style: Curly

Hair Length: Chest Length

Age: 11

Hogwarts House: Hufflepuff

Blood Status: Muggle

Name: Princess Madelyn Sapphire Lupin of Sparks (Not born until 1995 when Siriana was in her 5th year and Ashley was in her 4th and Reani was in his 7th)

Eye Colour: Pale Lilac

Hair Colour: Ruby Red streaked with Jet Black, Emerald Green, Diamond White and Starstone Lilac

Crush/BF/GF: Daniel Radcliffe (Crush)

Parents: Ariana Lupin + Remus Lupin Sr.

Skin Colour: Slightly Pale White

Hair Style: Extremely, Immensely Curly

Hair Length: Waist Length

Age: - (when she was born she had a enchantment placed on her so she would start ageing until 2005 7 years after the war)

Hogwarts House: Gryffindor

Blood Status: Muggle Witch

Magic Training Blood: Pure


	4. Next Generation: Weasley - Prewitt

**Weasley/Prewitt**

Name: William `Bill` Weasley

Eye Colour: Blue

Hair Colour: Ginger

Crush/BF/GF: none

Parents: Molly + Arthur Weasley

Skin Colour: Light

Hair Style: Straight

Hair Length: Shoulder Length

Age: 22

Ex-Hogwarts House: Gryffindor

Blood Status: Pure-Blood

Name: Charlie Weasley

Eye Colour: Blue

Hair Colour: Ginger

Crush/BF/GF: none

Parents: Molly + Arthur Weasley

Skin Colour: ?

Hair Style: Straight

Hair Length: Short

Age: 20

Ex-Hogwarts House: Gryffindor

Blood Status: Pure-Blood

Name: Percy Weasley

Eye Colour: Blue

Hair Colour: Ginger

Crush/BF/GF: Penelope Clearwater (GF)

Parents: Molly + Arthur Weasley

Skin Colour: ?

Hair Style: Curly (I think)

Hair Length: Short

Age: 16

Hogwarts House: Gryffindor

Blood Status: Pure-Blood

Name: Edward Weasley

Eye Colour: Brown

Hair Colour: Ginger

Crush/BF/GF: Angelina Johnson (I think That's What her Surname is) (Crush)

Parents: Molly + Arthur Weasley

Skin Colour: Normal

Hair Style: Straight

Hair Length: Short

Age: 14

Hogwarts House: Gryffindor

Blood Status: Pure-Blood

Name: Fredward Weasley

Eye Colour: Brown

Hair Colour: Ginger

Crush/BF/GF: Midnight Potter (GF)

Parents: Molly + Arthur Weasley

Skin Colour: Normal

Hair Style: Straight

Hair Length: Short

Age: 14

Hogwarts House: Gryffindor

Blood Status: Pure-Blood

Name: George Weasley

Eye Colour: Brown

Hair Colour: Ginger

Crush/BF/GF: Moonstone Pettigrew (GF)

Parents: Molly + Arthur Weasley

Skin Colour: Normal

Hair Style: Straight

Hair Length: Short

Age: 14

Hogwarts House: Gryffindor

Blood Status: Pure-Blood

Name: Ronald Billius (I think that's how you spell Ron's Middle name) Weasley

Eye Colour: Blue

Hair Colour: Ginger

Crush/BF/GF: Hermione Granger (Crush) (Personally, I think that he had a crush on Hermione in his second year)

Parents: Molly + Arthur Weasley

Skin Colour: Normal

Hair Style: Straight

Hair Length: Medium (The Hair he had in Movie 2)

Age: 12

Hogwarts House: Gryffindor

Blood Status: Pure-Blood

Name: Ginevra Molly Weasley

Eye Colour: Warm Chocolate Brown

Hair Colour: Ginger

Crush/BF/GF: Remus Lupin Jr. (Crush)

Parents: Molly + Arthur Weasley

Skin Colour: Normal

Hair Style: Straight

Hair Length: Chest Length

Age: 11

Hogwarts House: Gryffindor

Blood Status: Pure-Blood


	5. Next Generation: Lovegood

**Lovegood**

Name: Luna Lovegood

Eye Colour: Silvery Grey (Or Blue)

Hair Colour: Dirty Blond

Crush/BF/GF: Reani Lupin (BF)

Parents: Xenophillius + ? Lovegood

Skin Colour: Pale

Hair Style: Slightly Messy + Straight

Hair Length: Waist Length

Age: 11 (BTW: I know that because she's 11 Reani is 3 years older then her but I don't care! If Reani was 4 years older then her they wouldn't date but if it's 3 it's okay with me)

Hogwarts House: Ravenclaw

Blood Status: Pure-Blood (I know some people say she's pure-blood/half-blood but I think she's just a pure-blood)


	6. Next Generation: Finnigan

**Finnigan**

Name: Seamus Finnigan

Eye Colour: Blue

Hair Colour: Sandy

Crush/BF/GF: Alice Black (GF)

Parents: ? + ? Finnigan

Skin Colour: Normal

Hair Style: Straight

Hair Length: Short

Age: 12

Hogwarts House: Gryffindor

Blood Status: Half-Blood


	7. Next Generation: Black - Star

**Black/Star (Half-Blood Magic Trainers)**

Name: Prince Sync Regulus Black of Lynfia

Eye Colour: Grey-Blue (Like Emily + Sirius Together)

Hair Colour: Black (Like Sirius)

Crush/BF/GF: Parvati Patil (GF)

Parents: Sirius Black + Emily Star

Skin Colour: Tanned (Like Emily)

Hair Style: Straight (Like Emily)

Hair Length: Medium

Age: 14

Hogwarts House: Gryffindor (Like Sirius)

Blood Status: Pure-Blood

Name: Princess Alice Bethanie Black of Lynfia

Eye Colour: Silvery Lilac (This is the closest I could get to Silvery Lilac)

Hair Colour: Silvery Blond

Crush/BF/GF: Seamus Finnigan (BF)

Parents: Sirius Black + Emily Star

Skin Colour: Slightly Pale

Hair Style: Straight (Like Emily)

Hair Length: Back Length (Like Emily)

Age: 12

Hogwarts House: Slytherin (Like Emily)

Blood Status: Pure-Blood


	8. Next Generation: Granger

**Granger**

Name: Hermione Jean Granger

Eye Colour: Brown

Hair Colour: Brown

Crush/BF/GF: Ron Weasley (Crush) (Like Ron I Personally Think Hermione had a Crush On Ron In Year 2)

Parents: ? + ? Granger

Skin Colour: Pale/Light

Hair Style: Bushy

Hair Length: Chest Length

Age: 12

Hogwarts House: Gryffindor

Blood Status: Muggle


	9. Next Generation: Pettigrew - Fireneze

**Pettigrew/Fireneze (Half-Blood Magic Trainers)**

Name: Prince Shimmer Callum Pettigrew of Tides

Eye Colour: Blue (Like Peter)

Hair Colour: Mousy Brown (Like Peter in his Youth)

Crush/BF/GF: none

Parents: Peter Pettigrew + Secret Fireneze

Skin Colour: Normal (Like Secret)

Hair Style: Straight (Like Secret)

Hair Length: Short

Age: 15

Hogwarts House: Gryffindor (Like Peter)

Blood Status: Pure-Blood

Name: Princess Moonstone Diamond Pettigrew of Tides

Eye Colour: Green (Like Secret)

Hair Colour: Raven Brown (Like Secret)

Crush/BF/GF: George Weasley (BF)

Parents: Peter Pettigrew + Secret Fireneze

Skin Colour: Normal (Like Secret)

Hair Style: Curly

Hair Length: Chest Length (Like Secret)

Age: 12

Hogwarts House: Hufflepuff (Like Secret)

Blood Status: Pure-Blood

Name: Princess Sunstone Emerald Pettigrew of Tides

Eye Colour: Green (Identical to Moonstone)

Hair Colour: Raven Brown (Identical to Moonstone)

Crush/BF/GF: Dean Thomas (Crush)

Parents: Peter Pettigrew + Secret Fireneze

Skin Colour: Normal (Identical to Moonstone)

Hair Style: Curly (Identical to Moonstone)

Hair Length: Chest Length (Identical to Moonstone)

Age: 12

Hogwarts House: Hufflepuff (Identical to Moonstone)

Blood Status: Pure-Blood


	10. Next Generation: Thomas

**Thomas**

Name: Dean Thomas

Eye Colour: Brown

Hair Colour: Black

Crush/BF/GF: Sunstone Pettigrew (Crush)

Parents: ? + ? Thomas

Skin Colour: Brown

Hair Style: Afro

Hair Length: Short

Age: 12

Hogwarts House: Gryffindor

Blood Status: Half-Blood


	11. Next Generation: Jordan

**Jordan**

Name: Lee Jordan

Eye Colour: Brown

Hair Colour: Black

Crush/BF/GF: Destiny Rose (Crush)

Parents: ? + ? Jordan

Skin Colour: Dark

Hair Style: Dreadlocks

Hair Length: Short

Age: 14

Hogwarts House: Gryffindor

Blood Status: Half-Blood (Personally I think he's Half-Blood)


	12. Next Generation: Rose - Collins

**Rose/Collins (Half-Blood Magic Trainers)**

Name: Princess Destiny Sunbeam Rose of WindSenia

Eye Colour: Hazel Green (Like Lilly Allen)

Hair Colour: Midnight Blue (Like Lilly Allen)

Crush/BF/GF: Lee Jordan (Crush)

Parents: Matthew Rose + Lillian Allen Collins

Skin Colour: Normal (Like Lilly Allen)

Hair Style: Curly (Like Lilly Allen)

Hair Length: Elbow Length (Like Lilly Allen)

Age: 12

Hogwarts House: Gryffindor (Like Lilly Allen + Matthew)

Blood Status: Pure-Blood

Name: Prince Michael Jackson Rose of WindSenia

Eye Colour: Dark Red (Like Matthew)

Hair Colour: Black (Like Matthew)

Crush/BF/GF: Alice Black (Crush. Even though he knew Seamus was dating her)

Parents: Matthew Rose + Lillian Allen Collins

Skin Colour: Tanned (Like Matthew)

Hair Style: Straight (Like Matthew)

Hair Length: Short (Like Matthew)

Age: 11

Hogwarts House: Gryffindor (Like His Parents)

Blood Status: Pure-Blood


	13. Next Generation: Patil

**Patil**

Name: Parvati Patil

Eye Colour: Dark Brown

Hair Colour: Black

Crush/BF/GF: Sync Black (BF)

Parents: ? + ? Patil

Skin Colour: Light Brown

Hair Style: Straight

Hair Length: Waist Length

Age: 12

Hogwarts House: Gryffindor

Blood Status: Pure-Blood (Same thing I said with Luna that I say with Parvati I think she's a pure-blood)

Name: Padma Patil

Eye Colour: Dark Brown (Identical to Parvati)

Hair Colour: Black (Identical to Parvati)

Crush/BF/GF: none

Parents: ? + ? Patil

Skin Colour: Light Brown (Identical to Parvati)

Hair Style: Straight (Identical to Parvati)

Hair Length: Waist Length (Identical to Parvati)

Age: 12

Hogwarts House: Ravenclaw

Blood Status: Pure-Blood


	14. Next Generation: Malfoy - Black

**Malfoy/Black**

Name: Draco Malfoy

Eye Colour: Grey

Hair Colour: White Blond

Crush/BF/GF: Nevaeh Edwards (Crush)

Parents: Lucius Malfoy + Narcissa Black

Skin Colour: Pale

Hair Style: Straight + Neat

Hair Length: Short

Age: 12

Hogwarts House: Slytherin

Blood Status: Pure-Blood


	15. Next Generation: Edwards - Collins

**Edwards/Collins (Pure-Blood Magic Trainers)**

Name: Princess Nevaeh Aquarius Edwards of Anamalia (Destiny + Michael Rose's Cousin)

Eye Colour: Turquoise

Hair Colour: Blond

Crush/BF/GF: Draco Malfoy (Crush)

Parents: James Edwards Sr. + Stephanie Collins (Lillian Allen Collins sister)

Skin Colour: Slightly Tanned

Hair Style: Straight + Slightly Messy

Hair Length: Back Length

Age: 12

Hogwarts House: Hufflepuff

Blood Status: Pure-Blood

Name: Prince James Richard Edwards Jr. of Anamalia (Destiny + Michael Rose's Cousin)

Eye Colour: Teal

Hair Colour: Blond

Crush/BF/GF: Ashley Lupin (GF)

Parents: James Edwards Sr. + Stephanie Collins

Skin Colour: Slightly Tanned

Hair Style: Straight

Hair Length: Short

Age: 11

Hogwarts House: Hufflepuff

Blood Status: Pure-Blood

Name: Prince Soul Jake Edwards of Anamalia (Not Born till 2004. 6 years after the war which was in 1998) (Destiny + Michael Rose's Cousin)

Eye Colour: Turquoise

Hair Colour: Blond

Crush/BF/GF: Crystal Potter (GF)

Parents: James Edwards Sr. + Stephanie Collins

Skin Colour: Slightly Tanned

Hair Style: Straight

Hair Length: Medium

Age: -

Hogwarts House: Hufflepuff

Blood Status: Pure-Blood


	16. Next Generation: Delacour

**Delacour/?**

Name: Fleur Isabelle Delacour

Eye Colour: Dark Blue

Hair Colour: Silvery Blond

Crush/BF/GF: none

Parents: Monsieur + Apolline Delacour

Skin Colour: Light

Hair Style: Slightly Curly

Hair Length: Back Length

Age: 15

Blood Status: ¼ Veela


End file.
